Big Time Fever
by Black Angel and Snowflake
Summary: Just a little Lomille twist on the episode. Camille decides to step in on helping Logan snap out of his Hollywood Fever. One-Shot


Big Time Fever

Hiding behind a bush in Palm Woods park, wearing tree hats, were Kendall, Camille and Tyler. They were watching Logan looking like a hippie and playing bongos. Tyler had tried to get Logan out of his Hollywood fever by asking him a maths question, but that had failed. He rejoined the others behind the bush.

"Maybe we can freak Logan out of it. He always gets freaked out when I practice for auditions. Should I try that?" Camille asked the two boys.

"Yeah that might work." Kendall mused. "Make sure you slap him though - he hates that."

So the Method Actress queen went up to the hippie boy, smirking slightly before getting into character.

"Jack! Jack, how could you?! I warned you not to ruin my date!" Camille exclaimed quickly.

"Chill out Camille, don't get stressed." Logan advised in his hippie tone.

Camille faltered before starting again.

"But you know I can take care of myself!"

"Everyone needs looking after sometimes Cam." Logan said, tone changing back to his usual self slightly.

"Urgh, I can't believe you Jack!" Camille stepped up to Logan, who was now standing. She raised her hand to slap him, but Logan caught her hand, entwined their fingers together and pulled her into a kiss. Camille didn't respond for a few seconds, and Logan smirked, glad that he was able to suprise her. When Camille did respond, she moved her free hand and tangled it into the hair at the back of Logan's head.

Behind the bush, Tyler looked away, while Kendall watched, looking suprised, but impressed.

"Go Logan!" He cheered under his breath.

When Logan and Camille ran out of breath, they pulled away, Camille looking pleased, and Logan's eyes glazed over with lust. Not wanting to be away from Camille for too long, Logan's lips attached to her neck and she gasped. Kendall's eyes opened wide.

Logan was not back to normal.

Before he could leave a mark, Camille escaped, although reluctantly, from Logan and his new behaviour and returned to Kendall and Tyler.

Logan had walked off when he couldn't see Camille anymore.

"That was weird." Was all Kendall could say, raising a bushy eyebrow.

The other two just nodded.

-L&C-

Camille, after making a stuttered excuse, left the two males still hiding behind the bush. She re-entered the Palm Woods, searching for Logan. Just as she passed the supply closet outside 2J, calling out his name, something pulled her inside. She was about to scream when lips planted onto hers. She knew instantly who it was. Her hands found the back of Logan's neck and both tangled in his hair this time.

They made out for almost ten minutes, when they were interupted by Kendall opening the door and clearing his throat, gaining their attention.

Camille had the decency to blush, but Logan just smirked, waved his hand to the two, and left the tiny room. When he exited the pitch black room, they could see that he had changed, and was now wearing black skinny jeans, a white v-neck t-shirt and a black waistcoat. He looked a lot like James would when going on a date. Camille unconciously licked her lips.

"Washing your hair?" Kendall laughed.

Camille went redder, but smiled slightly and shrugged.

They both left the supply closet and headed in the direction of the lobby. Kelly, looking slightly dizzy, was sitting on one of the sofas, and looked up when Kendall called her name. Kelly explained her situation with Carlos, and Kendall and Camille described Logan's new behaviour.

"So Logan's not cured, but not a hippie, and making out with Camille whenever he sees her?" Kelly clarified.

Kendall and Camille nodded.

"Do you think he could perform if he was in the studio?" She mused mainly rhetorically.

The other two just shrugged.

They decided to head back to Roque Records to see Gustavo's progress with James.

They found out that none of the boys had been cured of Hollywood Fever, and then, when Kendall was about to leave for the ice rink, between him, Camille and Kelly, they worked out that Hollywood Fever was just a fancy name for homesickness.

They all headed back to the Palm Woods, and Kendall ordered a load of ice from Katie, and made a winter scene in the park.

Camille was to lure Logan there, while Kendall was to get James, and Kelly was incharge of Carlos.

Camille decided to just be mysterious, so, when she found Logan, she pretended to look around for someone. She 'spotted' Logan, and looked shocked, then ran for the direction of the park, watching over her shoulder for the boy. He was following, and gaining on her. She suppressed a smile.

Logan didn't notice the snowy surroundings, and pulled Camille in for a kiss, wrapping his arms round her waist, but was interupted by a snowball pelting the back of his head. He turned around to see who threw it, but his arms were still around Camille's waist, and the two fell over into the snow. Logan landed on top of Camille, and their lips attached once again. Camille flipped themselves over, so she was on top, pinning Logan's body to the ground with her legs. She pulled her lips away and replaced it with a snowball.

After a lot of spluttering, Logan finally came out of his Hollywood fever, apoligised for his weird behaviour, and they joined in the snowball fight.

-L&C-

After the snowball fight ended, the boys of Big Time Rush were forced to clean up the snow, shoveling it off of the grass. Camille decided to help, having nothing better to do for the rest of the day, and perfectly happy to help four of her best friends. Between the five of them, they were done quite quickly, and they decided to head over to the pool.

Camille and Logan decided to not go in the pool, whereas Kendall, James and Carlos did.

Logan tried to apoligise even more to Camille about his weird behaviour, but she silence his with a kiss.

This kiss was different from all of their previous ones, where they had been forceful and desperate. This one was sweet and innocent, and Logan, albeit suprised, responded straight away. They got catcalls from the other boys, but they ignored them, enjoying the moment.


End file.
